


Having you beside me

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Kento was drunk and Fuma helped him to walk back to his room.





	Having you beside me

**Author's Note:**

> The other day Fuma said that Kento and him went to drink when they were in Hawaii. It's their first time drinking together, even though they also drink with a few staffs. But Fuma said that after that Kento get drunk and he have to help him go back to his room. Well, Fuma said it in goodhumor about Kento walking like a robot or something. But let's put aside that detail because I want a fluff Fumaken story lol
> 
> I wrote it last night on my way home from work and I don't have time to check my own writing so forgive me for all the mistakes.

"Nakajima, come on it's already past 2!" Fuma said while he shook his drunk bandmate, but Kento just groaned and refused to manhandle into a standing position. Fuma chuckled. He should be pissed off by this situation, but he found it kind of amusing instead. 

Nakajima Kento, who's weak at drinking, was literally bouncing when Fuma asked him to have a drink together.   
His reaction was understandable. After all the things happened between them, and the artificial distance he created by calling him 'Nakajima' that also lead into him stopped calling Fuma by his first name. It's understandable, really.

They went to the bar inside the hotel. Well, in the end the staffs joined them, but now the staffs were back to their respective rooms, leaving the two of them alone.  
Fuma sure that Kento only had a few shots of tequilla, but he's weak at alcohol, so he immediately giggling and pleasantly drunk.

Fuma let out a sigh before he took Kento's arm and slung it to his shoulder.  
Kento was quite heavy but Fuma is strong enough to carry him. He once carry Kento like a princess on stage during their tour last year after all.  
But carrying a sober Kento is easier than help him walk while he's drunk.   
They almost stumble a few times, until Fuma kind of yelling at him, and Kento ended up giving Fuma a massive pout.

They were half the journey to Kento's room when suddenly Kento started to calling his name again and again until it turned into a song.  
"Fumatan~ Fumatan~" he sang.  
"Yes, it's me. We are heading back to your room now, walk straight" Fuma answered with chuckles, but he felt warm inside because Kento called him by his first name again (Even though Kento added a 'tan' after his name. But it's all right, because he's cute when he called him like that)

Kento kept calling his name until they reached Kento's room. He literally jumped to the bed while still had his shoes on.  
Fuma sighed again and took of his shoes for him.  
Kento rolled his body, searched for pillows and got himself into a better sleeping position after Fuma successfully took off his shoes.  
Fuma smiled seeing his crush like this. He got the cover under Kento and put it on top of him so he won't get cold. And then when he was about to leave the room, Kento called him.  
"Fuma, where are you going? Stay!" he was half asleep already but he still managed to lift the cover and gestured him to get under the cover with him.

Fuma took a heavy sigh, because he had a crush on Kento and the older boy was oblivious about it.   
He couldn't trust himself that he would do nothing, but he loves seeing Kento's sleeping face, and he's tired. He helped him walk until he reached this bed, and he thought he should at least got into the bed with him, as a reward.  
So he took off his shoes too and got under the cover. As soon as Fuma lay his body next to him, Kento immediately hugged him like he was his human-pillow or something. He then smiled while closing his eyes, saying, "You're my saviour, Fuma! I'm so glad to have you beside me". And then, Kento fall deep in slumber.

Fuma's eyes got widen by the words that came from Kento's lips, because suddenly he felt nostalgic. Like he was still in 7th or 8th grade, when Kento was always there to help him. Always the one who collected all the things he forgot. The one who take a good care of Fuma.   
But now, they have grown up. Fuma is no longer a clumsy kid that need Kento to collected his forgotten things. Now, their roles change from time to time, but mostly it was Fuma who always be there and secretly take care of Kento. Like today.

Fuma felt warm inside. He looked at Kento's peaceful sleeping-face. It was a sudden action, but the more he looked at his face, he felt like he was hypnotize, and the next thing he knew, he already kissed him.  
It was short and sweet, but mind-blowing. And if in this moment Kento suddenly wake up, he could just blame everything to the alcohol.

When Fuma pulled away, Kento was still deep in sleep, but there's a little smile on his face that created a firework within Fuma. So he smiled, hugged Kento even closer, and closed his eyes. Decided that he need a sleep too.

Because, when they wake up, they have something serious to discuss.

 

(Omake)

~8 years ago~

"Shit!" Fuma cursed under his breath.

He's been rummaging his bag for 10 minutes now but still, he couldn't find his cellphone nor his train card.

He could have just buy a new one if he hadn't agree to go to the new ramen store near the agency office with Juri.  
It's not like he spent all of his money for a bowl of ramen, but now his money was not enough to buy a new card. And without his cellphone he couldn't ask his father to pick him up.

Desperate, Fuma decided to go back and trace his step from the station to the ramen store to the agency. And he cursed again. He was so tired and he still got a homework to do. Why he has to be this clumsy? He wonder.

Just when he wanted to go, he heard someone called his name.  
"Fuma!"  
He turned around, searching for the origin of the voice he knows too well, and then he found Kento, running a little toward him.  
"Where have you been?" he said with a heavy breathing.  
"I've walked around searching for you for almost 2 hours!" he continued.  
Fuma just looked at him questioningly.  
"You dropped it in front of the building, you fool" Kento said to him while took out Fuma's cellphone and train card from his bag.

Fuma's eyes got widen, "You found it?".  
"I was about to go back and search for them!" Fuma said.  
Kento just chuckled and Fuma hugged the older boy while saying thank you.   
"You are my saviour! I'm so glad to have you as my band mate!" he said again.  
Kento just rolled his eyes and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don' know if the omake is necessary or not but I've been thinking about that plot before I even write about Fumaken drunk story lol  
> So I thought it would be waste to not post it XD  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
